Pigeons Plot in Secrecy
by Erised
Summary: Every witch and wizard has a source for their magic. When Ginny plots revenge with an unsuspecting Draco Malfoy, she has no idea that her source and Draco's will become manipulated in yet another plot to bring the Dark Lord back G/D Incomplete,please R/R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Harry Potter (damn) or his world, it belongs to JK Rowling, WB, Bloomsbury Books, etc. I wish I owned Draco though…such a pity. I suppose Tommy Boy will have to do ::wink wink::. The plot is mine, perhaps inspired by other stories, if you think something is yours then tell me and I'll let you know whether it is or isn't, i.e. whether or not I read your story and thought it was a clever idea or my brilliant mind came up with it all by itself. 

          The title of the story comes from a Simon and Garfunkel song "At the Zoo". It's a brilliant song off of the _Bookends Album which I highly recommend. Actually recommend the whole decade, but that would be awfully time consuming (imagine, 10 years spent in the past). I live for reviews, so if you want to keep me alive and feed my life source (i.e. if you want me to finish the story) review._

**Prologue**

          The day had been exhausting. Shopping with Narcissa always was. Lucuis hadn't graced them with his presence today, thank God. Narcissa had caringly smothered him under parcels of not only his school supplies but the objects that suited her fancy. Thankfully her distraction had allowed him to slip away from her. Or maybe not so thankfully.

He stared at the last parcel in his bag. The black box glared up at him, mocking him, forcing him to glare in return. He had bought it on a whim, a silly little notion that he needed to have it. He was becoming like Narcissa. He loved his mother, he really did, but sometimes he felt as though he was dragged along by a very expensive four-year-old who had never been refused anything in her life. The necklace concealed by the black-covered walls of the box had called out to him, the Albino Aryan dragon scale attached a delicate silver chain. It had drawn him in and controlled him, making him buy it and feel like the biggest idiot for allowing himself to be controlled like that. Was that how Narcissa felt whenever she set her eyes on something in a shop? Now at home he would have to find a secure place to hide the expensive, gaudy trinket. Home wasn't safe he knew; the only place that was secure was away from the Manor. He opened his school trunk quietly and did a simple space making charm on the inner lid he found the energy quite easily, mimicking his mothers magical gift. He slid the velvet box into the slit, which silently stretched to fit it and shrunk to conceal the necklace. He sighed as he closed the lid, stopping to listen for his father's heavy footsteps or his mother's high-heeled click clacking heels or the soft scurrying of a house elf. Hearing nothing, he sighed once more and slid into his bed, ready for a week of anxious waiting. One more week and it would be safe, far from the prying wand flicks of his father. One more week and he would be safe along with it.


	2. Dementor's Kiss

See the prologue for the Disclaimer.

**Dementor's**** Kiss**

It had been a wonderful summer full of laughing and playing. This summer she had not felt left out, she was always included by the Famous Trio and had loved it. She had loved every moment of it. At least she had that to think about once she had found her exclusion again upon her return to Hogwarts.

She thought he had changed, from the way he joked with her and teased her, from the little pieces of Chocolate Frog and Bert Bott's Every Flavor Bean he had offered and she had accepted, from the way he offered to carry her bag in Diagon Alley. She followed his gaze to his Raven-haired Ravenclaw beauty. It was lies, all lies. He didn't love her, at least not the way she loved him. He didn't worship her. She was just a substitute for family, just like all the other Weasleys, she came along with the package, stamped and labeled "happy little family" and it must have been _so_ hard for him to be peaceful with her while she practically hung all over his words. Cho returned Harry's stare with a perfectly gorgeous smile. Ginny felt sick.

"This is the last time that I'll let him toy with me," Ginny thought as she stormed out of the Great hall. Harry Potter was just too much, one time nice and sweet, the next fawning over Cho Chang, the next stuffing his face full of food, the next talking to Ron about Quidditch, the next…augh! Now was the time to get him back for…everything. She had a plan and all she needed was, well the person she walked into in the next moment.

"As bright as your hair is, you really must learn that looking before you leap is a good idea."

"Oh, sorry." She looked up at Malfoy standing over her and a smile spread across her face.

"I knew I pleased girls but I didn't know all I had to do was get run over by one."

"That's not why I'm smiling." He arched a blond eyebrow. 

"I have a proposal for you," Ginny said. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

            "I'm listening."

"Not here," she said, "Follow me." She lead him to Myrtle's bathroom (luckily Myrtle wasn't there) before she spoke again.

"I want Potter to notice me." He snorted. "And I need you to do it. You're the last person he wants to see me with. And you have a…reputation with the ladies."

"Oh?" He feigned surprise. "What _have you heard?"_

"That you've fucked your way through all the houses including Gryffindor." He smiled weakly.

"Let me correct you, only the purebloods in the houses." He paused.

"Well?" Ginny interpolated.

"A good start, but a plan that is far from complete." She tilted her head.

"I don't understand."

"That won't be the only way to win Potter's heart you realize."

"Pardon?"

"Surely a Weasley should understand. He won't like us together, yes, but after I'm gone he won't have any interest in you, will he?"

"I-"

"You've got to have something that he wants. Not an object, but he has to desire you." He saw the confusion melt to understanding. "You've mentioned my reputation, or rather my fucking through the houses. I could give you a few pointers. But I have one question: what do I get out of this?"

"Of course, always _so_ self-centered. You would get the pleasure of watching Harry squirm."

"It's more likely that I will be attacked by a mob of Weasleys and Potter. I will also seem like the bad wizard, trying to pervert an innocent girl while Potter plays the Hero and rescues you from evil. No, I think I prefer to break your heart and have you devout to me a couple weeks before moving on to Potter who will in the end be the hero but with a girl who is nothing more than my castoff."

"Castoff!"

"It's better than being soft, quiet, innocent, doe-eyed Ginny, is it not? Together we will rule the school and you will be a queen. Everyone will know who you are. They will see you as the one who has captured the heart of the sex god, if only for a moment. Your past will be forgotten and your future will lay before you. It's time you stopped being Ginny Weasley and started being Virginia."

"What if I like Ginny Weasley?" she asked quietly.

"If you liked Ginny Weasley you wouldn't be asking for my help." He waited for her to respond. "Therefore, I agree to help you conquer Potter, and you agree to submit yourself to my guidance." She nodded. "Now, how should we seal this pact?"

"I think I handshake will be fine." He smirked.

"I hardly think it will. I much prefer a kiss."

"A kiss?"

"Yes, a kiss."

"But I've never-"

"Just follow my lead." He tilted her chin up with his finger and looked into her eyes as he lowered his mouth. She could feel her heart pounding. Her first kiss. She felt like it was being given by a Dementer. His finger was cold and she closed her eyes tightly expecting his mouth to be the same. Her hands balled into fists as she waited, feeling his warm breath on her face. And then his mouth touched hers and she was surprised, his lips were warm, and soft. He inched away a little, then pressed his mouth on hers again. She could feel something wet pressing against her lips and she opened her mouth, letting it in. It wasn't the slimy snake she expected but something warm that was stroking her tongue and exploring her mouth. She felt his finger trace along her jaw and bury within her hair. She heard him inhale when she allowed her tongue to explore his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. She lifted her hand to touch his hair in response, but just as her fingers were about to touch him he pulled away.

"So I'll see you at lunch? Try to sit far enough from the Dream Team so that I won't be mauled, but close enough so that they will see us," he said and turned.

"You'll be sitting with me?" she asked, but it was too late because he was gone.

Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor House Table, helped herself to some breaded and fried chicken, and looked around for Draco. He was seated at the Slytherin table and feeling her gaze looked back. He nodded in acknowledgement and then returned to his meal and his friends and she to hers. Not feeling very talkative, she concentrated on her food, taking small bites to make it last.

"Ginny? Are you wearing perfume?" Hermione asked after sitting down beside her. Ginny blushed and looked down at her plate.

"Maybe…" Ginny replied.

"If this is for Harry," Ron said, sitting down across and two down the table, and Harry next her.

"Sod off, Ron," Harry defended, helping himself to some chicken. The trio became interested in their food and each other and she also returned to her miniature bites.

"Hello," Ginny heard a deep voice mumble in her ear and she jumped. She felt Draco gently kiss her cheek. "Mmm. You smell good. Vanilla?" She nodded and looked up at him.

"I bought it in Hogsmeade last time."

"What class do you have next?" She checked her schedule.

"Potions."

"Do you mind if I walk you?" She smiled.

"Not at all." He offered his hand to her which she accepted. He placed his hand on the small of her back as the walked out the Great Hall. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see Ron's face contorting with his ears turning pink, Hermione with surprise written all over her face and Harry stunned.

"Congratulations Miss Weasley," Draco said once they had exited the Great Hall, "You are now publicly my girlfriend." She wasn't sure whether she was going to wretch or be satisfied knowing the damage she would cause to Harry's ego, so she smiled and leaned on him affectionately. "You're going to push me over."

"Am I?" She leaned harder.

"Yes," he said leaning back.

"Ok," Ginny said as she stepped away, and away he fell. He grimaced as he lifted himself and for a second she was afraid that he was going to be angry and lash out. Instead, he smiled, showing his teeth and she smiled back. And then, with a small chuckle he got off the floor and began to escort her once more to potions._ I'll have to be more careful around this Weasley, she's sharp._


	3. To snog or not to snog

Disclaimer is in the Prologue.

**To snog or not to snog, that is the question.**

The sun disappeared and returned, once more lighting Hogwarts and with morning came breakfast. And with breakfast came mail. And with mail came Draco's usual package from home. And with Draco's package came a letter from his father, sealed with the Malfoy crest in a black envelope, written on black paper with unicorn blood for ink. Draco could tell his father's mood from his ink. Red ink, for good moods or lowly letters or people who knew his father more by money than by personality, dragon's blood for letters for family friends, and unicorn blood, the most expensive, for angry letters and important letters to those in the "group". This letter was definitely no good. He pocketed it, finished breakfast then went to make his annoyance on Potter's group with his presence at Virginia's side.

That evening, after he had finished classes and was lying in his bed with the curtains drawn he opened the letter from home. He could hear his father's voice echoing in his head as he read:

_Really Draco, I expected more of you. Not only were you associating with a Weasley but you are now dating one! If I didn't have any dignity I would send you a howler. If you do not stop this nonsense I will be sending a curse with your next package, and the next, and the next. I expect that the next thing I hear about you will be much better than this. Just because a muggle born girl is better than you in every subject, doesn't mean you have to start loving them. First Muggle Studies, now this! You're fast becoming a muggle lover. Your mother has never been more ashamed in her life. Her friends have disowned her because of your insolent, ungrateful behavior which they assume is because of your upbringing. You better change your ways now, or I'll see to it that you do. The Dark Lord will never accept the person that you're becoming._

It was unsigned and sighing, Draco unrolled a fresh piece of parchment, unscrewed a bottle of ink and began to write his reply:

I will not stop this so called nonsense and I'll tell you why. I have already told you that Muggle Studies was so that I could learn as much as I could about Muggles to terrorize them from within.

-yeah right, he had taken Muggle studies because it was supposed to be an easy elective and it would annoy his father-

 And as for Ginny, if you used her as a tool in one of your plots, why can't I? That's all she is, a tool, this time being used to annoy Potter. Our supposed relationship does not only bother you, but also Potter and his friends. As for your allies, salutations and you can show them this letter if you like. So sorry that you wasted some of your best ink.

Draco

He wiped the ink off his quill and placed it back in his nightstand drawer, then folded the letter. He made his way to the owlery, meeting up with a red head on the way.

"Hello," Ginny said.

"Hello," he replied.

"What's that?"

"Just a letter home."

"Oh." She looked down at her feet and he found his screech owl and tied the letter to its leg.

"Well, good night."

"Good night," she replied, and with a swish of waist length red hair, she was gone.

The Gryfinndor common room was packed, as usual, with cracking heat from the fire as well as students finishing homework and playing games like exploding snap. Ginny saw Harry and Ron occupied with chess while Hermione sat nearby, stroking her cat and immersed in a book. As she walked by Ron's hand reached out to grasp her ankle.

"Where were you?" he growled.

"The owlery."

"Why?"

"To send a letter, what else do you do there?"

"Snog Malfoy."

"Augh! Who are you my mother?"

"No, I'm your brother, but I could act like mother, or write to her."

"Ron, leave her alone," she heard Hermione say.

"And find her knocked up by _him! I think not…"_

"Ron, I'm smarter than that, and you know."

"Really? As of yesterday I'm not so sure…"

"Will you just open your eyes a little? I'm not a baby any more."

"You're still my baby sister," he said quietly. His silence following was more disturbing than his shouts and Ginny pulled her leg away from him to go up to her room.

"How'd your brothers take it?" he asked her as they sat by the lake, leaning against a tree with her legs spread across his lap for public display.

"Ron was a bit over-protective, but he knows that he'll just have to accept it. Fred and George thought I was up to something and remained amazingly quite while conveying that they suspected I was up to something─ which isn't a lie. Mum and Dad don't know yet I'm guessing, and therefore neither will Percy, Bill, or Charlie," she said as he rubbed her leg in mock-affection, "Have you heard from your parents?"

            "My father wrote yesterday, expressing disappointment at my decision and telling me to break up with you immediately, which of course isn't going to happen. I wrote home explaining everything. Oh, don't worry," he added seeing her face, "he won't tell anyone. He'll be pleased to know that I am plotting against the greater good."

            "Would he call it that?"

            "No, I would call it that." She caught his gaze and smiled warmly. He averted his eyes to the splash of a large tentacle in the lake.

            "I have something for you."

            "I hardly think-"

            "You needn't think." He pulled a velvet box out of his cloak pocket. It was the same box he had hidden in his trunk at the end of the summer.

            "Draco…" She locked eyes with him as he pushed the box into her hands. 

            "Draco…" She opened it. "It's beautiful!" He watched a wave of surprise pass over his face. He delicately hooked the chain around her neck, the moon colored scale glaring at him in the sunlight. "Thank you," she whispered.

            "I assume your name fits you at this moment, Virginia."

            "Pardon?"

            "Virginia."

            "Oh," she exclaimed, realizing his meaning and blushed, "Yes, it does."

            "I'm not going to take that away from you. I would have too much to deal with if I did."

            "But you said you would teach me how to seduce…"

            "That I will, but as for the rest…I think it's best if I leave that to you for fear of the Weasley males."

            "They ruin everything don't they," she giggled.

            "Ruin? Who?"

            "The Weasley males of course. No one can have any fun when they're around." He smiled weakly to please her. "You don't smile enough."

            "I don't see any reason to."

            "C'mon, just try it."

            "I don't have a reason to. It's not like I have cute dimples like you." He put his thumb on the spot on her left cheek where he knew her dimple would be. She smiled and indeed, it was. He could smell the vanilla, seeming to encircle him and draw him closer to her. His nose was almost a centimeter from hers when he realized how close they were and pulled back. "What class do you have?"

            "Wh- oh, um… Herbology."

            "Shall I walk you there?"

            "Yes please."


	4. How to Play With the Bad Boys

Disclaimer is in the Prologue. Please note that the miscapitalizations in my chapter titles are intentional.

**How to Play With the Bad Boys**

            The castle was cold that Hogsmeade weekend, and Ginny felt the desire to join the others on their excursion to the little village, but she had a lesson. Now, mind you, this was no ordinary lesson, but a lesson in seduction. She had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak without asking, but she saw no reason for him to need it and hence no reason she should be caught.

            If truth be told, she was nervous, very nervous. She was to have lessons from a boy- no, man- who was very experience and had doubtlessly been seduced hundreds of times and there she was, simple Ginny, who could barely keep the blush out of her cheeks whenever The Boy Who Lived was in the same room. She arrived outside the Slytherin Common Room to see Draco, elegant as ever, leaning against the wall patiently. She slipped her hand into his to let him know she was there and he said the password and entered, with her following. Once in the bedchamber, she pulled off the cloak as Draco sat down on his bed.

            "So, Mr.Malfoy, how shall we begin."

            "Come here, Virginia." He placed his hand on the bed next to him and she obeyed.

            "You see, Virginia, seduction is a well practiced art." He gazed deeply into her eyes and she didn't notice when he placed his hand on her knee. "Husbands and wives do it every day in the privacy of their own homes. Or perhaps they do it to each other's husbands and wives." He began to make circles with his fingertips. "Teenagers do it at parties, from across rooms, looking at each other." His hand was moving higher and she became aware of a stirring in her stomach that she had never felt before. "Or maybe they see each other during class times, and feel an attraction that they wish to explore." She was aware of his hot breath on her neck and she tilted her head back a little and closed her eyes. "Or maybe they've known each other all their lives…" His hand was at the hem of her skirt now and the stirring was a fierce, intense burning that settled between her legs. "…and they don't know how to cope with such things that come during adolescence. Or maybe they are as we are now." His lips brushed her neck an instant. "Maybe they are alone in a dorm room. You want me now Ginny, I can tell you do." His finger brushed against her panties, which he found were moist and he smiled against her neck as he drew his hand away a little and sucked on her neck. A moan, delicious to his ears, came out of her mouth and caught in her throat as she tried to suppress it. She pulled away. "That's what I'm going to teach you to do."

Weekly lessons improved her skills. He was proud of his pupil, who turned him on countless times. There was no way that Potter could resist his little temptress. It was hard for even Draco to resist her. He taught her how to brush her quill against her neck just so that it would make him think of sucking on it again. He taught her how to suck on the nip of her quill, or of a sugar quill and wrap her lips around it so that it would make him think of her wrapping her lips around something else. He taught her how to sit in a chair and cross her legs to expose her thigh as much as she could and make him think of the moist panties under the skirt. He taught her how to run her fingers over a book, tracing perhaps the letters or corners that would make him think or her fingers tracing his muscles or jaw line. He taught her how to give a back massage that made him want her to massage something else. 

            "You've learnt well."

            "Really?"

            "Yes. I don't think Harry will be able to resist you, especially if I barely can."

She hugged him in ecstasy and felt him hug back when the shock had worn off.

"Draco. I…I want to be ready for Harry in every way possible," she said after a moment.

"Mmm." She could feel the sound vibrating in his chest.

"I want…to know how to touch him." He didn't respond and she continued. "So if you could teach me how to touch him, by touching you…" He looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"You know by what condition I would…do this."

"Yes, I know." Her eyes caught his as if he had consented and continued to look into them until their lips met and the passion ensued.

Content…that's what he felt as the sweat dried. Completely content. He snuggled a little under the sheet and closer to the warm body beside him and closed his eyes. Happy sleep was closing in quickly curing him of sleepiness. So tired and so happy.

"Draco?"

"Yeah," he murmured. He felt her reaching for his hand and prying it open.

"I should give you this back." He could feel the cold necklace she pressed in his palm.

"No," he said, opening his eyes and propping himself up on his pillow, "It was a gift for you and I want you to keep it." He returned it to her hand and closed her fingers around it, placing his hand on top of hers. He kissed her lips gently and then nestled his head in the crook of her neck and fell asleep with her other hand stroking his hair. When he awoke, she was gone and he could smell her scent in his bedding.


	5. Dragon Tears

Disclaimer is in the Prologue.

**Dragon Tears**

He didn't have to wait long before she "broke down" crying at the breakfast table and was comforted by Harry. She then ran out of the dining hall with her hands over her face and was followed by Potter, by the next day they were both smiling and holding hands. She still wore his necklace, and he still watched her.

Still there was a sadness in her eyes, a sadness that they agreed would stay for two weeks. During those two weeks was a quidditch game, Gryfinndor against Slytherin. He thought it was the most anxious time in his life. He was going to play against Harry, and with the heightening of the rivalry between them with Ginny, well he sure as hell was going to win this game. It seemed to go in a swirl, he remembered setting himself up in the air noting Potter, Weasley, Ginny, the Weasley twins, and the two other chasers, and then the members of his team before soaring into the air. All he needed to do was spot the snitch. That's all he needed. There were a flock of them already in his stomach, he thought. Cheers and boos mixed with the wooshing sound of broomsticks and enchanted balls, and he watched Potter, zooming around the field, as anxious to grab the snitch as he was. After all, they had the same thing to prove. That's when he saw it, the snitch. It was hovering around the young Miss Weasley. He shot towards it. Unfortunately, he saw, so did Potter. "Ginny!" She looked at Potter and him, the snitch's wings just barely brushing her ear. He smiled, remembering how she had gasped when he nibbled and sucked on her earlobe. She smiled, looking relaxed, despite the fact that two men much larger than her were hurtling at her at a breakneck speed. It was then the bludger hit her, snapping her back and sending her off the broom. Time froze for a moment just long enough for Draco to forget about the snitch and Harry at his side. He dived after her as he heard a gasp in his ears, then cheers, and then he caught her. He could see the pain in her eyes as he leaned her against his chest, and she heard his beating heart. Thump thump. Thump thump. He landed and set her on the ground gently and tucked the wisps of hair that had escaped from her ponytail behind her ear.

"You're going to be ok, Ginny."

"Spill it Malfoy."

"The hell do you want," Malfoy said, turning around in the mohagony desk chair, "And how the hell did you get in here?" he added after noting the redhead standing there.

"Why did you save my sister."

"Because she was falling."

"Harry could have done it."

"After he caught the snitch," he said coldly, "There wasn't enough time, and with her back broken like it was she wouldn't have made it."

"Then why didn't you go for the snitch."

"I didn't want to see her die, knowing I could have done something," he combed his hair back with his fingers, "How is she?"

"She has to spend the night in the hospital wing, but Madame Pomphrey said she's going to be ok." Draco nodded. "I still don't see why you saved her over the snitch." He looked at Draco who leaned back in his chair.

"Do you know that she has 247 freckles all over her body?" Ron wrinkled his nose. "She has a dimple in her cheek on the left side right here?" He pointed to the spot on his cheek. "Do you know I watch her every second that I can? That the necklace she wears around her neck I gave her?" He lowered his voice and locked eyes with Ron. "She gave me her virginity to get rid of me."

"What? You raped her! I know it! She told me-"

"Quiet," he said still using the same tone of voice, "Just listen, please." Ron fell angrily silent and leaned against the door frame. "Early during our supposed relationship after confirming that she was a virgin, I told her I would sleep with her on only one condition, that our little charade would end right after. It was the biggest mistake I made, sleeping with her. I didn't realize until I had seen her in her most pure and –for lack of a better word– dirty form. I didn't know how much I wanted to explore every nook and cranny of her body. For the first time I wanted to please her, not for the sake of knowing how but so that she could know what I felt for her. I took her innocence that day, and I regret taking it. I'm tormented now, by the image of her, the smell of her, the memories of her. Just yesterday I found one of her hairs in my bed. She made me feel again. Don't you see? I love her. I see her every day being lovey dovey with Potter and knowing that it will never be that way with me. She chose to sleep with me so that she could be with him. Potter's her hero. I'm just the conspirator. Today I got to be the hero."

"As much as I don't want to say this, why not just tell her?" Draco laughed, throwing his head back.

"Tell her? Are you mad? Don't you know who I am? I'm Draco Malfoy, she's Virginia Weasley. Our families would kill me, you included. The dark lord would use her or her family, perhaps killing them. I'm engaged to marry Pansy Parkinson because of my father. There's no possible way telling her would be any good. No, it's best to be tormented in solitude. Then she can never be hurt inadvertently." He placed his hand on his face, his fingers sprawling across his cheek with his ring finger in the crack on his lip. Ron could see Draco's thoughts wandering and he said goodbye and left.


	6. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer is in the Prologue.

**The beginning of the end**

"There he is!"

"Do you see him! Oh, my. I definitely would not object to him rescuing me from the air."

Giggles filled the air, as he walked past to the breakfast. He gave a few flirtatious smiles, enjoying his fame that he thought would be short lived. It had been two weeks and Ginny was well and functioning. It didn't hurt as much if he didn't look at her or him draped all over her. The glint of silver on her neck full of hope and the way her eyes never lost their sad gleam drove him mad when he was alone at night. That night he had an appointment with Blaise. She was another Slytherin, a particularly whorish one but she had a body that could please any man, nice full lips, a long, aristocratic nose, and an annoying tendency to try to do everything in her power to break the engagement to Pansy. Secretly, he preferred Blaise because of her sexual skills, but Blaise was also much needier person when it came to sex while Pansy would just need a few gifts every now and again to make her happy and she would leave him alone for weeks at a time. He had bedded so many pure bloods, his mistresses in Slytherin and Ravenclaw, yet there was only one pure blood he wanted to bed. He felt his little self stiffen as he ate his buttered, raspberry scone. He closed his eyes and imagined his grandparents shagging, which promptly decreased the tension in his pants. It would not do to dwell on her. He simply had to let her go.

Exams came and went and Draco went back to his unfeeling self. He boarded the train home, as usual. He went home and was greeted too warmly by his mother and too coldly by his father. He refused to let himself think about her. She was his emotions all knotted and tied up and stuffed into a little box in the deepest portions of his mind. She was forbidden.

He woke up panting and erect, sweating and randy. He rolled out of the damp spot on his sheets and into the adjacent bathroom. He turned on and stepped into the cold shower washing away the memory that had recurred nearly every night in his dreams. It was so hard to forget the feel of her skin and her vanilla perfume. She used just enough for it to be enticing but not intoxicating. He groaned as the erection came back and he began to rub his dick, squeezing and stroking faster and faster. He leaned against the wall as allowed her to invade his mind and consume his senses. He could almost smell her, almost taste her, and almost hear her as his pants and suppressed moans echoed in the bathroom. He was needed release, he ached for release and with her smiling face burned into his mind he came. The shower was still cold.

He dressed and from his window, climbed up the fence that the ivy grew on so that Malfoy Manor would have the look of ivy without the destruction of it. He lay on the roof and watched as the sky so full of stars turned gray, then pink, and before it turned blue he climbed down.

Ginny watched the sunrise leaning out of the window in her room. Hermione was still asleep as was everyone but Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, who was stalking a gnome that was playing hide and seek in the unmowed lawn. She climber out the window and down the fencing that was covered in magical ivy. If you looked at the underside of these leaves you found them to sparkle and shimmer in ways that you thought were impossible. The only downside was the shimmer stayed on your skin, and so her mother would know she had climbed down. But now, she didn't care, it wasn't something to be cared about. Under the pink sky she lay on the dew covered lawn, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of morning until a shadow cast over her face. Pink spun as she opened her eyes which deepened to red and then black.


	7. The Serpent's Liar: Meet Mr and Mrs Malf...

The disclaimer is in the Prologue.

Sources come up in this chapter. Sources are a specialty in magic that each witch or wizard has. Some sources are more common than others, for example a seer has a rare source. I have called it a source, instead of a gift because the idea is that the witch or wizard gets their powers from this gift, it is their source of magic. They are an idea that is **mine…all mine__**

**The Serpent's Lair: Meet Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy**

It was cold. She still wore her pajamas: a thin tank top and boxer shorts made for summer sleeping, which did nothing to keep out the cold. She huddled into a ball, trying to warm herself. From beyond iron bars she was watched by a pair of icy blue eyes.

The Dark Lord had wanted her because she was special. Lucius had chosen her once before, trying to even an ancient score. The dark lord had delved into her source and felt the power held there. It was restrained, but with proper training she could reach her full potential. His instructions were explicit: treat her poorly at first until her greed for her own well being makes her surrender and thus subdued treat her like royalty. She will be, after all, my princess. Not my prince, not Draco, but my princess. The Dark Lord had never delved into Draco's source. He said it was because Draco was too withdrawn within himself and his strengths could be seen from his father. Somehow Lucius doubted this and wondered what power Draco possessed to prevent the Dark Lord access. But he would never give in to his son by asking. That would be admitting Draco was better. Draco was not better.

Lucius walked away from Ginny's cell, making sure that his steps were heard. It would terrify her in her newly sensitized state. Shutting and locking the dungeon door behind him, he watched as the door melted into the majestically decorated wall, courtesy of his wife. Narcissa had a knack for making secret nooks and crannies. She could find magic nestled in corners and channel it in her own way. She was an admirable woman, yes; an admirable wife, no. She had needed to be taught how to be a wife. He enjoyed teaching her to be his wife.

Ginny would be Draco's project. Lucius wasn't sure if Draco was trustworthy, but he was also unsure if he wasn't and because the Dark Lord had so much faith in Draco, there was no reason to doubt the boy. He could always be controlled, just as he had been in the past. He turned the corner to the Master bedroom. It was time to wake Narcissa.

Narcissa was already up when he returned, and by the looks of it she had been for quite some time. She had already set to work beautifying herself, using her home-brewed potions from her home-grown plants and her wand to cover the bruises he had delivered the night before. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled in remembrance. She had been more unwilling than usual last night. It was almost like their wedding night. Narcissa met his gaze in the mirror, but did not stop what she was doing. Lucius knew better than to interrupt his wife when she was primping. It was the one allowance he gave her.

"Sleep well, I assume?"

"Yes." Her voice held no emotion, only a slight recognition of his presence as she began to apply her make-up the Muggle way. He never understood why she insisted on the Muggle way, even if her excuse was that the end product was nicer. She said there was more control in Muggle make-up than with make-up charms. Lucius wouldn't know.

"Good," he watched as with every stroke his wife's natural beauty returned. Narcissa was used to this constant observation of her actions. He did it to be overbearing. She endured it to survive.

He left to attend to his business, leaving a now glamorous Narcissa in a house empty of every creature but house elves and her son. She left to attend to the gardens. They were her pride and joy, and she spent every moment out in the sun gardening. As long as she didn't show the affects of being out in the sunlight or was not seen, Lucius didn't seem to notice. She grew everything she could get into the soil, among the normal flowerbeds and her potions garden. She needed the potions to hide the affects of Lucius' affection. He kept her as his pretty little pet, forbidden to leave and to disobey.

He kept a tight hand on every creature that entered under his roof. She feared her son would turn into the same sort of man Lucius was. She had so much hope for him. It hurt to have her hope clipped with every blow from Lucius' fist. Draco took a potion to hide his scars. Lucius said that Malfoys had no weakness and therefore should not show any weakness. Draco's scars were his weakness. She wasn't allowed to heal his cuts with magic. Draco's scars were caused by his father. She was often already so beaten that she couldn't help her son. Draco's weakness was his father. She was helpless against him and Draco was helpless beneath the striking hand of his father.

Draco ate breakfast alone that morning in bed. The house elf had brought it up to his room when Draco had been on the roof. He hoped the house elf wouldn't tell his father about his absence. Lucius would be most displeased that Draco had gone on the roof. It would have been an unnecessary risk to the life of the Malfoy heir, in his father's words. He barely tasted the coddled egg and buttered toast as it slid down his throat, as he faced yet another day of…nothing. He had already finished his homework from boredom and he apparated to the library so that he could get some books to take back to his room. His father had taught him how to apparate last summer, saying that he might as well learn. His father's connection to the ministry had gotten him full ability to use magic during the holidays. It wasn't actually true that students weren't allowed to do magic over the holidays. They just weren't allowed to do it in the view of Muggles. It was an old Malfoy secret, this loophole in the law but no one dared challenge the Malfoy family and if they did there were several well placed donations that could drop all inquisitions. Such is the life of rich people.

He proceeded to browse through the library as soon as he had reached there. After finding a few books he would like to read and a few books his father would like him to read he returned to his room and the fire he found there, settled into a favored green, leather armchair and proceeded to read for the rest of the day.

"Do you like the food Draco?"

"Yes mother." His dinner of roast lamb with a mushroom sauce was half gone. He didn't know if he could bring himself to finish it, but knew he would for his mother's sake. At the end of the table, Narcissa sat on the right of his father, Draco sat to the left. Dinner being a very formal affair, the family was well-dressed. Draco sat stiffly in his chair, as he usually did, nibbling at his food and waiting for his father to finish, signaling the end of dinner and the beginning of his endangered freedom.

Finally Lucius rose from the table, his family following.

"Draco, a word." Draco followed silently obedient behind his father, to his study. "I have a project for you. I have a girl the Dark Lord wishes to be subdued." Draco did not permit the surprise he felt to show to his father. He had been expecting chastisement for not being in his room. "I am allowing you to have the pleasure of subduing her. Your instructions are to be cruel to her, then treat her with the utmost kindness. She currently is held in the dungeons where you will torment her tonight. You will return tomorrow to bring her to your room where you will hold her captive. You will not permit her to escape. You will charm her necklace to prevent her from escaping. You know what charm you will need." Lucius led the way to the dungeons as Draco wracked his brains for the charm. He couldn't let his father down this time. It would be the biggest thing he had been trusted with. As he rounded the corner through the cutting cold air he spotted his victim huddled in a ball, her red hair contrasting with her blue tinged skin. Ginny Weasley lay shivering on the moldy old cot.


	8. The Care and Keeping of Ginny

The disclaimer is in the prologue. I have decided that marks of love cannot be healed magically. I create two spells in this chapter. _Inconcessus__ Commeatus is my spell. It means "forbidden leave". __Condono_ Positus_ is also my spell. It means "give up position". _Reparo_ is JKR, it means "repair"._

**The Care and Keeping of Ginny__**

"Rape her," Lucius commanded.

"I have to _touch that muggle lover?"_

"You will do as you are told Draco."

"Yes father." And so, Draco dropped his knees and did, if you could call his catching of her wrists with mock roughness, while being so gentle it hurt her, panting next to her ear, his face hidden in the crook of her neck, and his mouth forming a love bite, rape. She knew by the trembling of his body that he was enjoying it, hiding his self-repulsion on her shoulder. His father looked on with pride, making her feel grimy wherever his gaze traveled. She turned her face from his hungry expression, trying not to respond to Draco's movements, anticipating his climax. It was strange; she could feel his peak approaching, not just by his labored breathing, but by a stirring within herself. It was almost as if she was reaching her own climax. She heard him grunt and shudder and finally come to a stop, allowing himself the briefest luxury of resting on her body before leaving her and giving her back to the cold emptiness that his gentle abuse had taken her from. Lucius wrenched her legs apart, one of her legs scratching from a nick in the rock wall. He inspected her most intimate spot.

"She was not a virgin." He gave Draco a questioning glare. Draco shrugged with disinterest as he put his belt back on. Lucius settled himself between Ginny's legs before she could object. She caught Draco's eye as she began to protest, but Draco shook his head and she swallowed her protest along with her pride.

"What's the matter, little girl, you won't scream?" He smacked her buttocks in much the same way one would smack a horse's rump. Lucius' game was one of torture, she knew this now. She turned her head away, watching Draco focus very hard on the dirt on the floor, his cheeks tinged pink.

"The boy won't save you, he doesn't dare defy me." She closed her eyes, memorizing Draco's image as she knew she would see him. Her imagination was as good as any comfort she could find now, while she waited for Lucius to finish with his business.

"You've no backbone, little girl. No fighting, no yelling. You do nothing but lie there like a corpse." He rasped at his joke. Ginny didn't find it funny. "No wonder my son was able. To manipulate you so easily. You're just a tool, a spineless tool to be used. For everyone else's purpose." His breathing became more labored and Ginny knew the end was nearing. She tried to shut his panted words out. "You remember that, girl. You are not your own. You are what everyone else wants you to be. Never what you want to be. How can you have…wants, if you do not desire enough to fight for them?"

Only when Lucius had left her body did she dare look at Draco. He was no knight in shining armor. They were supposed to come riding in and save their damsel in distress. Rape counted as distress, didn't it? Apparently not enough for Draco. He had looked calm and submissive when he left, following his father's footsteps like a little lost puppy. It was disgusting. She had the sweat of father and son covering her. She rubbed her skin, rubbing the grime off her, rubbing their scent of her, rubbing the memory off her. The memory wouldn't leave her. Her hands weren't enough, nails were much better. Scratch them away. Scratch them away. No, they're still there. Scratch harder, scratch harder. 

Her arms were bleeding and she stopped to gaze at the red her nails had left in their wake. Scratches on her stomach and her thighs, over her breasts where Lucuis had pinched her, over her love bite, she had scratched them away, they wouldn't be back again, at least not tonight.

"Poor dear, wake up. Shh…it's alright," Ginny opened her eyes to find an angel leaning above her. Her light hair contrasted against the blue light of the moon that gently lit the cell, casting the shadows of the bars against the dark stone. She seemed to glow from within. No, it wasn't an angel, it was a veela. The veela raised her wand. Wand? She closed her eyes, feeling gentle wand taps on her arms and her wounds healing up. She watched as her skin closed over her dark-red scabs. The veela's-she had to be a witch to use a wand- eyes widened slightly, moonlight shining in them. "This must be Draco's." She tapped her wand on the love bite. Nothing happened. A small smile graced the witch's face. "I'll just cover this up." She used a concealing make-up spell. "You're going to have to cover it up every day; I'll bring you some Muggle concealer. You can hide it in the loose rock, 3 up and two to the right from that corner. Now go back to sleep." She raised her wand to Ginny's head, preparing to cast a sleeping spell.

"Wait, who are you?" Narcissa's face mimicked Ginny's mother in her smile.

"My name's Narcissa. Good night, dear."

Ginny awoke the next morning pain free and mark free, so far she could see. Someone- either a house elf or the veela-witch Narcissa- had placed a small meal on the stool by her head. Well, it wasn't really a meal, it was just a sandwich but she devoured it quickly and hungrily. The platter disappeared as soon as she had finished, only to be replaced with a glass of water. Once she had finished the water, the glass disappeared as well, and Ginny disappeared beneath the disappointingly thin blanket as she heard a heavy door creak open, and slam shut. Two pairs of feet echoed in the dungeon, making fear prick at the back of her neck. The barred door to the dungeon open and closed, letting both pairs of feet enter.

"Get up." Draco's voice iced over his rage. Ginny lay still.

"Get up," he repeated, grabbing her arm and nearly dragging her onto the floor. She looked up at him with defiance.

"Get up, stupid girl." The dust from the magical ivy came off on his palm, but he didn't seem to notice. She bowed her head away from his murderous gaze. He watched around her and undid the clasp of her necklace with a breaking snap. She reached for it as it clattered to the ground, but Draco was much faster.

"_Reparo_. _Inconcessus__ Commeatus. _Condono___ Positus."_

            She knew that he had charmed the necklace, with what she knew not. He replaced the necklace around her neck, the icy tips of his fingers sending chills down her spine that she refused to show. He took off the collar and followed his father out of the dungeons.

            "Good work, boy."

            "Thank you, father."


	9. Shopping with Narcissa is So tiring

Disclaimer is in the Prologue. Narcissa wasn't born Malfoy, but in my theory on magical marriage, the two bloods mix and blend, so Narcissa would have Malfoy blood in her: Lucius' blood.

**Shopping with Narcissa is _so_ tiring.**

She woke up engulfed in darkness that only curtains can give. After a day of starving and a night where the veela-witch didn't return, the ocean of acid in her stomach finally settled enough to allow her to sleep. She pulled back a green, velvet curtain so find Draco dressing just beyond them. Silently she returned the curtain to its place and leaned back into the satin pillow. A stream of light ran across her face as Draco drew back the curtain and gently shook her shoulder.

"Virginia…wake up, Virginia." She opened her eyes, squinting in the daylight. "I'm sorry, Virginia." His angelic faced hovered over her, his hair glowing in the sunlight. "I'm sorry for…everything."

"Sod off." She rolled, showing her back to him.

"Gin." He placed his hand on her arm; she shrugged it off.

"There wasn't anything I could do. I'm not Harry. I don't do recklessly noble things in the face of evil. I am part of evil. I can't fight against what I am, or those who put the evil in me. I wish I could make you understand. I'm sorry, Virginia." She listened as the door closed soundly shut before daring to look around the room. It looked as though it was Draco's room, done in rich green and white with furniture of a black wood. Ebony. The door opened.

"Oh good, you're up, dear." The veela-witch glided in, followed by a pathetically battered house-elf carrying a tray of silvered-covered platters. Another followed carrying a jug of pumpkin juice and cups. They set up breakfast at Draco's desk while Narcissa approached Ginny. You'll find clean clothes and a clean robe in the bathroom. Hurry bathing, because we have a lot of shopping to do today."

"Shopping?"

"Of course, dear. You can't stay dressed in the same clothes the entire time you stay. I won't stand for it. I'll explain our schedule during breakfast." She tidied Draco's nightstand as she spoke, displaying that it was not an often occurrence that she did so by her uncertain movements. The light danced on Narcissa's hair, glowing through it and surrounding her angelic face.

"You're Draco's mother, aren't you." Narcissa smiled.

"Yes, I am. Now hurry up or breakfast will be cold!" Ginny extricated herself from the warm bed and entered the bathroom. It was white, designed like an ancient greek bath with pillars. The toilet had golden clawed feet at the bottom, as if it would simply get up and walk away. Giggling at the thought, Ginny turned the taps, mixing the hot and cold water to her liking. She saw other taps for scents and bubbles, but now was not the time to relax. She sighed, sinking into the water that massaged her body familiarly. She found taps for shampoo and conditioner and liquid soap and washed the grime of the dungeon off her body. The towel she dried herself on and wrapped her self in was warm and soft, covered with hundreds of fibers that felt so strange next to the threadbare towels of the Burrow. Her chest constricted as she thought of her home. Would she ever be free to return?

The clothes lay waiting on the back of the toilet, a toothbrush on top. Ginny smiled at Narcissa's thoughtfulness. After she dressed and had brushed her teeth, she stepped back into Draco's room rejuvenated.

"You look wonderful, dear. Now come, sit down before your waffles get cold." Ginny did so with glee. Narcissa had transfigured the desk into a breakfast table so that Ginny sat across from her, the meal between them. Narcissa spoke between tiny, precise bites of her food.

"At ten we have a meeting with my favorite robemaker. Then we shall go to the jewelers; I have something to pick up. After lunch we shall stop for shoes. Then we will return. You will dress for dinner and join us. While we're shopping, be sure not to stray too far from me. Oh, and I will be doing glamour spells on you. In fact," Ginny finished her pumpkin juice, her syrup covered plate empty in front of her, "I will right now." Narcissa stood in front of Ginny as she worked on disguising her. She muttered, concentrating. "There." Ginny walked to the full length mirror. A pale woman with blond hair stared back at her. Her features remained the same, but her freckles had been banished, her hair as pale as Malfoy's, her lips thinned and coated with pale pink lipstick. The only thing that seemed untouched were Ginny's eyes. The vibrant green remained, looking startled against the rest of her colorless self, or what it that Ginny was startled? Her black clothing only aided in bringing more contrast to the Ginny that Narcissa had concealed. She turned back to Narcissa.

"If anyone asks, you are my niece. You will respond to Diana." Ginny nodded. "Follow me." They walked through the endless hallways of the Manor, each seeming more richly decorated than the last. Finally they reached the fireplace. "Hold my hand, dear." Narcissa took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" she declared, stepping into the fire. Away, she flew, Ginny in tow. Instead of the rattling, soot chimneys she expected she found herself shooting through, untouched by the walls. They both landed, Narcissa more gracefully than Ginny. "We have a shrinking charm on our chimney. It lasts for as long as any person with Malfoy blood in them is in the floo network."

"But I don't have Malfoy blood," Ginny whispered.

"You were touching me, and I do."

They made their way to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occassions. Ginny had only been in there once; usually she bought her robes at the second hand robe shop on the other side of Diagon Alley.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, you have a…ten o'clock appointment with Madame?"

"Yes, I'm fitting Diana for a new wardrobe. A complete new wardrobe."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, please follow me." Ginny had never met Madame Malkin before; the one time she had come in was for a dress robe when she was young, and then one of the assistants had fitted her. Ginny found Madame to be a squat, aging witch with flyaway gray hair. She didn't mean to be rude, but Madame looked more like a hag than a witch.

"Good morning, Madame."

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy. How are you today?" The two greeted each other like old friends.

"I have come to buy a new wardrobe for Diana, my niece." Madame eyed Ginny, expertly calculating the size and colors that would suit her best. "Please be sure that all items will be suitable for any hair color. Diana favors dying her hair," Narcissa said with feigned displeasure

"Step on the stool, Diana." The measuring tape swirled around Ginny as she stood. A quill raced across the parchment, taking down her measurements. Madame snapped her fingers and the measuring tape coiled itself and took its place beside the now still quill. Madame picked up the parchment and returned with her arms laden with robes. With a wave of her wand Ginny was wearing a black velvet gown. The sleeves flared at the bottom and there was a slit over her left leg up to her hip. She loved it. Madame looked on with approval, coming closer to make adjustments Ginny was sure weren't necessary. Narcissa circled Ginny wistfully.

"I always wanted to have a daughter."

"I always make everything perfect for my best customer." Madame gave Narcissa a warm smile that she returned. The next dress was gorgeous as well. This one was gold and made her shine like the sun. Madame went through 3 more dresses, each more perfect than the last. "Now to day wear." Madame fitted Ginny with simple separates: a green crushed velvet, ankle length skirt, a pair of black slacks, blouses of different cuts and colors, she counted the out fits that were tried on her. Twelve in all, each that could be mixed and matched. Ginny felt like she was floating. She had never gotten so many new clothes all at ones. She saw behind her glowing reflection Narcissa whispering to Madame and Madame nodding. Madame left and returned with an entirely new armload of clothing.

"Take these into that room over there. You need not show me how they fit, simply try them on and if something's the wrong size, tell me." Ginny took the clothing from the robe-maker who began talking to Narcissa as Ginny left the room. Upon closer examination of what she was carrying, she blushed. These were…intimate clothes, and not the simple cotton kind. Lace and silk and satin made up this pile. She undressed and tried them on. Some were uncomfortable, some were light as air, some made her feel glorious, but all were extremely provocative. Did Narcissa expect her to normally dress like this? Or rather look like this when she undressed. She dressed- everything fit fine- and returned to the fitting room where Narcissa was examining a bolt of cloth, giving her approval. "Just one more dress, dear," she said, "It won't take long to fit."

Ginny should have known that this was a sign that it would not. After what seemed like an eternity of pokes and prods and close calls to getting herself pinned, she was freed from the stool. "Put it on our tab, Madame." Narcissa said, casually waltzing out the door with Ginny in tow. They ate lunch at a fancy café outdoors.   
            "Diana? Would you mind waiting here while I run my errand?"

"Not at all."

Ginny watched as Narcissa strode proudly through the crowd, parting it with her presence. She felt something tug within her. It was tugging her forward. She braced her hands on the table, pushing back. It hurt. It was as if she was being tugged inside out through her chest. She pushed back harder as the pain grew and the urge to run towards Narcissa encroached on her will to stay put. She knew she must look awkward but this inexplicable pain did not overcome her yet. Although she feared it might. She dug her heels into the ground, straining against the invisible tether hooked into her chest. Slowly, she felt the pain recede, the flush from her strain draining along with it. By the time she saw Narcissa approaching form, she felt no pain at all and sat unflustered and patiently waiting.

"Ready for shoes?"

"Yes."

Narcissa led her out of Diagon Alley and into a Muggle shoe store close by. "Don't tell Lucius that I took you here, but Muggles really do have better style in shoes than we do." She glowed like a little girl going to buy a doll long craved for and finally obtainable. Narcissa stepped into the shop and inhaled the scent of leather and new shoes, seeming to find life from it and joy from the sight of the shelves full of shoes. She took Ginny's hand eagerly and bounced down the aisles. Narcissa weaved through the store, pausing every now and again, sometimes handing Ginny a shoe to find in not only Ginny's size but Narcissa's as well. Narcissa was content to put the shoe on her foot and admire it lovingly. Only when every shoe seemed to have been examined, approved, or rejected did Narcissa approach the front counter with 5 pairs of shoes; all for Ginny.

"Won't you buy some for yourself?" Narcissa gazed at the shelves, a longing look in her eyes.

"No, I have too many." Ginny was surprised at how easily Narcissa handled Muggle money. Ginny herself had to stop and think about it whenever she tried, but it was like first nature to Narcissa.

"And remember, we did not get these in a Muggle shop. Oh, I almost forgot." She ducked into a wizard shoe store. Sighing, Ginny followed. Narcissa was browsing the garters. 

"Wouldn't stockings be easier?"

"No," Narcissa said with a detached chill, "I can not abide stockings."


	10. You're playing with fire m'boy

The Disclaimer is in the prologue. I got the description of Narcissa from page 101 of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, the American Edition:

"A pale boy with a pointed face and white-blond hair, Draco greatly resembled his father. His mother was blonde too; tall and slim, she would have been nice-looking if she hadn't been wearing a look that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose." 

**You're playing with fire m'boy**

Once the garters and thigh-high stockings were bought, Narcissa led Ginny back to the fireplace they had come out of. They returned to the manor, and Narcissa led her back to Draco's room. At the foot of Draco's bed were packages of clothing a house elf had brought up. On Draco's bed was Draco himself.

He didn't acknowledge their entrance, just kept on reading.

"Why don't you hang up those clothes, dear, while I transfigure these boxes."

Ginny opened the armoire. It was full of Draco's clothing. She never knew a boy could have this many clothes, not to mention she didn't know any boy cared to.

"Who's this?" Draco peered at her from over the top of his book.

"It's me, ferret boy."

"Oh." He returned to his book.

"Silly me, I forgot to take of the glamour charms. _Finite Incantem_. " Ginny's body returned to its natural state.

"Um…Narcissa?"

"Yes dear?"

"The armoire's-"

"-don't worry, it's expandable."

She turned to hang the garments. The dress that had taken so long to be fitted was there, much to her surprise. She supposed that Narcissa, being a favored customer, would have priority over other customers. After she finished, she found Narcissa doing something to one of the drawers in the dresser.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a compartment in one of Draco's drawers for your underthings. I'll divide it in the middle for you. I hope you don't mind that it's in Draco's underwear drawer but the magic naturally flows in such a way that- you understand." Ginny nodded. She had learned that secret compartments could only be made when there was enough magic flowing through to sustain the walls of the compartment against the natural property of the substance staying together. The irony was in the magic flowing through Draco's underwear drawer and not the others. Ginny took the now transfigured shoe boxes (they looked like they were from a popular witches shoe store) and stacked them in the armoire. Narcissa sighed proudly.

"Well, that's done. Be sure to be down for dinner in time. You'll remember, won't you Draco?"

"Mmmph." Narcissa shut the door. She walked to the edge of the bed. 

"What are you reading?" Draco ignored her, his eyes unmoving on the page of the book. She snatched the book away.

"Give that back."

"No." She climbed onto the bed and straddled him, sitting where his book had been.

"Did you enjoy raping me?" He glared up at her and crossed his arms.

"Of course I enjoyed it. I mean I was having sex with you. It's not like you protested. The disgusting thing was having my father watch and not being able to pleasure you like I wanted. And then when he did too...I wanted to kill him. Not just murder him, but tear every fiber of his body apart. He taught me a clever curse that will do that to you, pity it doesn't kill. It's called the Cruciatus curse, ever heard of it? He's practiced on me too, as a matter of fact. But I couldn't fight him. I've told you why. Fighting him wouldn't have been any better than just letting him do as he wished."

"Jackass."

"Spice Girl."

"Who?"

"Muggle pop group."

"How well informed you are. How does that connect to me in any way?" He sighed.

"Virginia. Ginny. Gin. Ginger. Spice. Spice Girl. You obviously don't make up nicknames often."

"And you have far too much time on you hands."

"Will you get off me?"

"No."

"Why not."

"Because I don't feel like moving." He pushed her to the side. She tightened her legs around him and she flipped onto her back.

"You're moved."

"Jackass."

"Aren't we one for creativity?"

"Jackass."

"I'm sorry."

"Jackass."

"Apology accepted?"

"Jackass."

"Guess not."

"Jackass." He got off the bed.

"We should get dressed."

"Jackass."

"That's kind of getting annoying."

"Jackass."

"Now you're just being childish." She grinned.

"Jackass."

"Fine, if you're going to be childish, so will I." He pounced and began to tickle her. Ginny froze, trying not to laugh.

"Jackass!" she yelled as she burst into giggles. Draco laughed at her plight and the pair of them collapsed giggling side by side. He watched as she calmed, the smile still slightly on her face.

"If you get dressed for dinner now, then I'll show you around the house a bit." Her smile widened once more. He raced to closet while she went to grab a strapless one-piece underwear. She pulled the black dress out of the closet and a pair of black stiletto heals. He was already undressing and she hurried to catch up, stripping the black sweater and slacks off and rushing into the underwear. Narcissa hadn't given her any underwear and after a day without it, she welcomed the constriction. She turned back to him once she had finished, only to find him leaned against the bedpost right behind her.

"Do you have a hair brush?"

"It might be in that basket over there." He nodded towards the bureau. She looked in and found there was, along with other feminine and hygienic necessities. She quickly brushed her hair and put on a little Muggle make-up (concealer over his love bite, rough on her cheeks, red lipstick) while Draco watched over her shoulder.

"How do I look?"

"Lovely."

He guided her through the manor, conversing with portraits, revealing hidden passages.

"If there are so many bedrooms in the manor, why am I sharing yours?"

"Father's Orders."

"What are we expected to do?"

"Good question. I have no idea."

"You must have some idea."

"Alright, I do. But I'm not about to announce my suspicions."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" She put on a face like Pansy's when she tried to be seductive. He smiled.

"No, I don't." He strode swiftly ahead, his robe billowing behind him, leaving her to catch up. "We'll be getting to the dining room in a moment," he said, offering his arm as soon as she caught up. "Speak only when spoken to and answer quickly. Don't make accusations and don't use sarcasm. Father doesn't understand sarcasm." Ginny took a deep breath as they entered the dining room. If really was too big to be called a mere room. The table looked like it would seat over a hundred people. The room was made of white stone, the light color contrasting with the heavy feel of the room, despite its gothic styling. At each peak of the cross-ribbed vault hung a chandelier sending rainbowed light to the stone walls. The royal purple curtains were drawn and at the far end of the highly polished marble table sat Lucius at the head, Narcissa on the right, two places set at his left.

"Good evening, Father. Good evening, Mother." Lucius inclined his head briefly.

"Good evening, Draco." Narcissa gave Ginny a brief warm smile before returning to the ice statue she had been. Her lip curled slightly and her nose wrinkled just enough to make a point but not enough to cause this vain Narcissa damage. It was in this moment the Ginny recognized her. At the World Cup, she had seen Draco. She saw him and his mother. She had not seen Narcissa; she had seen this woman; Mrs. Malfoy. 

"So, shopping was productive I assume?" He tried to act jovial as he poured the wine, looking like a demon made to look like a cherub but had lost its way and was pleading for help with eyes borrowed from a doe ran over by Santa's sleigh, if her confusion matched the confusion she found of his face forming the wrong way.

"Yes." Narcissa's tone was bland, her eyes not raising from her plate, her mouth consuming the precisely cut steak. Ginny found the food full of flavor and judging by the amount the rest of the family was eating it wasn't intended to be finished. She could only ate this much on holidays; she could barely imagine finishing it. Of course Draco was plowing his way through the plate and as his hand brushed hers she wondered where he put it all; he was so skinny. She sipped delicately at the wine. She had never had it before. It left a bitter taste in her mouth, like cranberry juice. She would have enjoyed it if it came with the sweetened taste of cranberry juice, but she was content to sip and enjoy the bitter taste in her mouth. The sounds of eating dissolved in the silence that suppressed her. This was nothing like dinner at the Burrow. Maybe Fred and George would pull a prank, but always there was the roar of noise settled over her family. Lucuis rose from the table suddenly and left, followed in rising by Narcissa and Draco and Ginny once Draco had dragged her up by her elbow. Offering his arm, he led her back to his bedchamber.

"Is dinner always like that."

"No, usually he doesn't speak." He watched the firelight flickering across her face, absorbed by the glowing dragon scale. "Do you forgive me?"

"No, but I'm not angry anymore."

"Good." He bent to kiss her. She ducked.

"Not tonight."

"I rather think 'yes tonight' if you don't forgive me."

"Excuse me? Don't I have a choice?"

"Not really, you _are my prisoner."_

"Draco, what-"

"I'm _joking_, Fire Cracker."

"What did you just call me?"

"Fire Cracker."

"Don't you have anything better to do than make up pathetic names for people."

"Not really. Now, let's see if I can set that fire cracker alight." He leaned in again.

"I told you, I'm not in the mood."

"Well I am. How could I not be with you dressed like that? If you didn't want this, you should have worn a more concealing dress."

"This is the most concealing dress I have!"

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not."

"You mean I'm going to have to put up with this every night?"

"Put up with what?"

"The entire dinner all I could think about was getting you out of that dress. I could see your entire left leg, not to mention your nipples perked beneath-"

"What!"  
"-my food was the only thing that could distract me." He ran his fingers through his hair, messing the gelled bit.

"What are you sleeping in? Please let it be something to remind me of a nun."

"Narcissa didn't buy anything for me to sleep in."

"Oh, so you're on a first name basis are you?"

"Yes, we are. She saw your little present."

"What little present?"

"This." She licked her finger and smeared it across the concealed hickey.

"Oh my god. If father finds out-"

"-he won't! It's not like I want to tell him about us."

"I thought there wasn't an us."

"Well then what are we?"

"I…I don't know. You and me, I suppose."

"Brilliant. You're a prefect and you're so bloody brilliant. How high the standards of Slytherin have fallen."

"I have to find something concealing for you to sleep in."

"What's the matter with underwear?"

"You're trying my hormones."

"Just keep your hands to yourself, it shouldn't be that hard."

"Well it is hard!"

"That was a bad pun."

"It wasn't intended to be one." He ran his hand through his hair again. "I'm going to shower." He grabbed some pajamas out of a drawer, carelessly bring a sleeve out of the drawer and shutting it on the sleeve. "Just…find something." He gestured towards the armoire as he left. She could hear the shower running as she stripped out of the dress and underwear. She tried to put the dress back on the hanger, but it shrunk. It wouldn't accept the worn clothing. She found a laundry basket next to the armoire and dropped her used articles within it. She turned back to the dresser, opened the drawer with Draco's night clothes and took out the shirt whose sleeve had hung over the edge. She decided it would be enough for the night. The black silk smelled like him.

            Draco returned wearing the pants to the shirt she had borrowed. He froze when he slid into bed beside her.

            "You're not wearing pants."

            "You're not wearing a shirt."

            "That's different."

            "How?"

            "It's socially acceptable for boys to be running around without shirts. Girls are not supposed to go around without pants."

            "You've seen me without pants before."

            "Bloody hell! You're reversing the effect of my cold shower." He brushed the wet hair out of his eyes before flopping stiffly down to the bed.

            "I'm just scared, Draco."

            "Of what? Me? I won't hurt you."

            "You did."

            "Did I?"

            "Yes, you let me get hurt."

            "I can't always protect you. I told you, I don't do recklessly noble things."

            "You're no knight in shining armor."

            "I never claimed to be one."

            "Maybe that's what I want."

            "Then what are you doing with me?"

            "You said it yourself, it's not like I had a choice."

            "No." Ginny placed a hand on his hip.

            "I still don't forgive you."

            "I know." She moved closer. "If you keep doing this I'm not going to be able to control myself."

            "Then don't." She kissed him sweetly. This was what was wrong with their last time. There hadn't been any kissing. She kissed him again. She liked kissing. She liked kissing him. She liked it when he kissed back.  
  



	11. Rape's Remedy

This chapter contains incest, though not described in detail. Tooth flossing string mints are JKR's confection (ha ha). I'm counting the days till the Chamber of Secrets comes out on DVD. Tom Felton marathon here I come!

**Rape's Remedy**

She woke before him, watching him gently breathe into her face. She gently stroked back his hair not yet marred with the stiff gel.

"Why do you gel your hair back," she had asked in the flush of aftersex. He had shrugged.

"I always have; never thought to change. Stays out of my eyes like this." Then he run his hand through her hair, pensively. He had been so…nice last night. He had stopped when she wanted to, touched her where and when she told him. She had realized she wasn't really afraid of having sex with him, just afraid he wouldn't protect her. It was hard to decide between Harry and him. Harry was…everything a chivalrous man should be. He would do anything to save his friends, even die for them. Would he die for her too? She didn't know. And then there was Draco. He was awkward in his apologies, graceful in his seduction. He always got what he wanted, she didn't think he had ever been denied. She drew her hand away from his head and fiddled with her necklace. Harry was easily the best choice. No one would question her decision simply because he was The Boy Who Lived. But if he was the easy choice, why was this decision so hard?

His eyes opened, the gray catching her green. He smiled.

"Good morning." She didn't respond, just looked at him as he did her. The ground their relationship lay on was shaky; now it held still for their thoughts but soon it would move, trying to throw one or the other off. He rolled over and rummaged in the nightstand drawer.

"Tooth flossing string mint?" She rolled away.

"I should bathe."

"Me too. Mind if I join you?"

"Yes."

His face hardened into the mask she had always see him wear as she left. She turned on the water and stuck her feet under the tap, letting the water scald her. The face she had come to know as his was only there when they were alone. He allowed his face to move and blend with every emotion he felt. The mask she had just seen was precisely that; a mask. Everyone else knew it as he face; she knew it for what it truly was.

Ginny relaxed in the now still water, enjoying her solitude. She waited until her fingertips had become pruny before leaving the safe comfort of the water, flowing with magically propelled currents around her. Reborn from the water, with a towel wrapped around her she opened the door expecting to see Draco pouting on the bed or immersed in one of the musty tomes that he had gotten from his family library, which she reminded herself she wanted to visit. She did not expect to see another naked, blond form hovering over him.

"That's it, son." Lucius panted as Draco kept immaculately still on the bed. Ginny watched in horror as Lucius took his pleasure from his only son, only realizing herself when he was nearing the completion of his torment and quickly stepping back into the sanctity of the bathroom. She let out the breath she had been holding. His father. That was his father doing, well, a quite similar thing as Lucius had done to her. She heard the heavy bedroom door shut and, thinking that Lucius had left, she entered the bedroom once more. Draco lay with his face buried in the pillow, red hand marks on his hips and redness between his buttocks. She reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." His voice, though muffled by the pillow, was clear in its message and she withdrew her hand. He avoided her gaze as he rolled off the bed on the opposite side of the bed that she was and headed towards the bathroom. "I'll tell the house-elves to change the sheets."

"I can do it." He didn't respond. She assumed his silence was permission and went to the armoire in search of spare blankets. Opening a small black chest with silver engravings she found them in the enlarged chamber within. She unmade the bed, folding the bedding into itself and tossing it into the laundry basket. She lay out the red satin sheets and black comforter. When she pulled away she found the curtains had changed their color to match. 

She sat on the newly made bed, still wrapped in a towel. She was uncertain of what to do. Did this happen often? What did he think of her now? Was he gay? NO he couldn't be…could he? The doubt buzzed in her head and she made up her mind to go to him and…play it by ear. She would do whatever felt right and right now she felt like being with him.

The steam of his shower filled the room, pressing down on her, suffocating her. She battled through it to the shower, watching Draco's silluette on the curtain vigorously scrub itself. She dropped her towel and entered behind him, snaking her arms around his waist. He tried to extricate himself, his hands slippery on her forearms. She held on tighter and waited for him to accept her hug. Eventually, he stopped struggling and she pulled away; he turned to face her. The question in his eyes found the assurance in hers. She reached to brush back the wet hair plastered over his forehead and kiss him. He backed away and reached for his toothbrush. As he brushed his teeth she lathered his body, rubbing where she had seen the red marks his father's "love" had left behind. He turned back to her, and she hugged him, pressing her cheek on his slippery shoulder. He kissed her, seeking out and taking all the comfort she could give.


	12. Apology

My Faithful Readers,

I'm so sorry to everyone who was faithful to my story, you don't know how much I loved having you guys review but I'm never going to finish this story. It doesn't fit together as well as I would like but I am going to continue plot threads of this story, perhaps carrying the same chapter as one found here. I have already begun one, _Solitude Reversed whose rating will increase as I continue to write it. I have also opened a website: which houses all my work: original and fanfiction. Again, I apologize for keeping so many on your toes for several months but I had to decide what to do with the story and I'm just letting it be. Thanks so much for reading/reviewing._

            ~Erised~


End file.
